Vishkanya
Vishkanyas Summary Vishkanyas are a race of exotic humanoids with poisonous blood. Possessed of an alien beauty, these graceful humanoids see the world through serpentine eyes of burnished gold. Their supple skin is covered with tiny scales, often of a light green, which are sometimes arrayed in patterns not unlike those of a serpent. They cannot be generalized as good or evil, but since they truly speak with forked tongues, they are content to accept the gold they're offered and leave questions of morality to others. Physical Description Vishkanyas are a humanoid race that are imbued with an alien beauty and gracefulness. They tend to have serpentine eyes with intense coloring, and tiny scales covering their smooth skin in patterns similar to those of a serpent. They speak with forked tongues, and tend to be colored a light green color. Society Vishkanyas are a race of exotic humanoids with poisonous blood. Possessed of an alien beauty, these graceful humanoids see the world through serpentine eyes of burnished gold. Their supple skin is covered with tiny scales, often of a light green, which are sometimes arrayed in patterns not unlike those of a serpent. They cannot be generalized as good or evil, but since they truly speak with forked tongues, they are content to accept the gold they're offered and leave questions of morality to others. Religion Sinuste Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Vishkanyas are graceful and elegant, but they are often irrational. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Wisdom. * Size: Vishkanyas are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Vishkanyas are humanoids with the vishkanya subtype. * Base Speed: Vishkanyas have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Vishkanyas begin play speaking Common and Vishkanya. Vishkanyas with highIntelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Draconic, Elven, Goblin, Sylvan, and Undercommon. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Poison Resistance: A vishkanya has a racial bonus on saving throws against poison equal to its Hit Dice. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Keen Senses: Vishkanyas receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Limber: Vishkanyas receive a +2 racial bonus onEscape Artist and Stealth checks. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: Vishkanyas can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Offense Racial Traits * Poison Use: Vishkanyas are skilled in the use ofpoison and never accidentally poisonthemselves when using or applying poison. * Toxic: A number of times per day equal to hisConstitution modifier (minimum 1/day), a vishkanya can envenom a weapon that he wields with his toxic saliva or blood (using blood requires the vishkanya to be injured when he uses this ability). Applying venom in this way is aswift action. * Vishkanya Venom: Injury; save FortDC 10 + 1/2 the vishkanya's Hit Dice + the vishkanya's Constitution modifier; frequency''1/round for 6 rounds; ''effect 1d2 Dex; cure 1 save. * Weapon Familiarity: Vishkanyas are always proficient with blowguns, kukri, and shuriken. Category:Humanoids Category:Serpentfolk